Happy Birthday Baby Girl
by CurleyPatches
Summary: Rory and Logan continue Lorelai's tradition of the Birthday wake up call for their children.


I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the other fandom that I reference in this story.

It is 3:32 and Logan and Rory are quietly tiptoeing into their daughters room. They have a couple minutes before they wake up Lorelei Emily Hunzberger for the traditional Birth day story.

"Wow, it feels like just last week we were in college. I do not feel old enough to have a teenager. Logan, she is choosing what college she will be at next year." Logan stands behind Rory and puts his arms around her .

"I know Ace, time really has flown. I feel like it was just yesterday that Em was just a baby. I do not know if I am ready for her to grow up."

"Logan, we can't put her in suspended animation on the _Twilight Zone_ rocket, she was bound to grow up eventually."

"I know, but I don't think I'm ready for her to go off to college."

"She's ready."

"I know she is, but she is our baby."

"You know she will flourish in her classes, thrive on her schools newspaper and probably get her first steady boyfriend." at this remark Logan groans and buries his head in Rory's shoulder.

"No boyfriend."

"Logan"

" I know what colleges boys are like, no boyfriend."

"I dated you."

"She especially can't date a guy like me." Even in the dark Rory could see how Logan was thinking of all the stupid things he did in college.

"You turned out pretty good."

"Yeah, but not all of us do. My girl is to good for any boy she meets."

"That I agree with, but that is just our parental biases, Mom thought I was too good for you."

"She was also correct."

"Maybe, but that did not stop me from loving you." Rory says as she sweetly kisses her husband. The kiss deepens.

"Ace, as much as I am enjoying this it is 3:36, so it is time to wake up Em."

( Bold is Rory, Italicized is Logan and normal is Emily)

Rory gives Logan one last peck on the lips before she steps out of his embrace and starts walking towards Emily's bed. Logan and Rory get on either side of their daughter's bed then get in. Rory shakes Emily awake and says **"Happy Birthday little girl.** " Emily rolls over and yawns.

"Hey."

 **"We can't believe how fast you have grown up."**

 _" It seems like just yesterday you could fit in my hand."_

"Really because it feels like it is all happening really slow."

 **"Oh no, it is happening fast. What do you think about your life so far?"**

" I think that it is going pretty good."

 _"Any complaints princess?"_ Logan asks as he strokes his daughters hair.

"Well, I would not mind if that whole frigid temperature thing would go away. Ice is not my friend."Logan chuckles as Emily burrows more into Rory's chest.

 _"Ice ice baby_ "

 **"Hush** " Rory says as she playfully hits Logan's chest " **I will work on that**."

"So, do I look older?"

" _Oh yeah, you could walk into Ihop before 5 and get the senior discount._ "

"Good Deal"

 **"So do you know what we think?"**

"What"

 _"We think that you are a great, cool beautiful kid_." Logan says as he strokes Emily's hair.

 **"A best friend a girl can have."**

"You are both pretty great your selves"

 **"It is so hard to believe that at EXACTLY this time long ago in a galaxy not so far away, in Hartford I was lying in a very similar position."**

"Oh, boy, here we go"

 **"Only then I had a huge fat stomach, swollen ankles that I could not see and was suffering from my lack of caffeine because you're stupid father did not allow me to have coffee. There I was cursing like a sailor refusing to go on with the birth until my stupid husband arrived."**

 _"Ace, I'm sorry you went into labor 3 weeks early, you told me Gilmore Girls are always late. "_

 **"Shh you, where was I?"**

"cursing like a..."

 **"Oh yes, there I was cursing like a sailor when your father runs in all frazzled asking me how I was and instead of responding with words I..."**

"Spat ice chips at him"

 **"Correct"**

 _"Who would of guessed that she would actually hit me, it must of been her hormonal rage."_

 **"Hey, mean. "** Rory hits Logan **"So your father gets there and suddenly you reek havoc on my body, it was like you were waiting for your father to arrive to let your presence be known to the world."**

" Wow, a daddy's little girl from birth."

 _"Yep not even born and already a princess. Even though you are my princess you did not come into this world in the most graceful manor."_

Rory snorts **"That is for sure. Some people call birth the miracle of life to me it was much more like doing splits on a crate of dynamite."**

"I wonder if the Walton's ever did this?"

 _"Your mother was screaming and swearing and breaking almost every bone in my hand. You would think that all the prominent doctors that your grandmother made sure were in the room would know how to take away more of your mothers pain. Or that they would be smart enough to take away the ice chips that your mother was pelting at them."_

 **"Ahh, but pelting the nurses was the second best part of the entire birthing process."**

"What was first?"

 **"Holding you baby girl for the first time, it was the moment I knew the pain was worth it.** "

"I love you guys"

 _"We love you too princess"_ Logan says as he kisses Emily on the top of her head."

 **"Shh we are getting to the part, when your father almost fainted when he saw your head."** Emily groans.

 _"I did not almost faint from seeing her head, it was the fact that I was dehydrated from not drinking the 10 hours I was in the delivery room with you."_

 **"Yeah yeah yeah whatever lets you sleep at night. At that point it only took a few more pushes to get all 7 lbs 4 ounces out of my body."**

 _"I will never forget hearing your cry for the first time, it was both the most joyful sound and the saddest because I had no idea how to stop it."_

 **"I will never forget the first time I held you in my arms Lorelei Emily Huntzberger, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."**

 _"You still are"_

"Stop guys, your making me blush" Emily says jokingly.

 _"I am pretty sure it took all the doctors not in our room to keep your grandmothers out of the room until it was time for them to come in. I wish you saw how much they were loving on you and how many pictures were taken. Then all your aunts and uncles were allowed in."_

 **"I still am amazed you let Finn hold our daughter."**

 _"Hey, our little Emily is the only girl that has ever captured Finn's heart for more than a millisecond."_ Emily lets out the yawn she had been trying to hold in.

 **"So that is the story Baby Girl of the day you were born."**

"I love you both so much"

 ** _"We love you too."_** Rory and Logan say as they get off their daughters bed and start to exit the room. Once they leave the room Logan kisses Rory's forehead and says "We did good Ace."

"Yes, we did."

"Ace, thank goodness Richard was born at a reasonable time."

Rory playful slaps Logan's arm "Hey, as the person who was not giving birth I do not think that you have the right to complain about the time." Logan kisses Rory passionately on the lip expressing all of his love for Rory and the kids they have produced.

"Your right. Thank you so much for giving me my 2 children, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Rory and Logan walk hand in hand back to their room to catch a couple hours of sleep before the birthday festivities that Lorelai and Emily had planed begin.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
